five_nights_at_freddys_world_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adventure Freddy
FNaF World= Adventure Freddy to postać gry FNaF World. Wraz z Bonnie'm, Chicą, Foxy'm oraz Toy Freddy'm, Toy Bonnie'm, Toy Chicą i Mangle należy do pierwszych grywalnych postaci. Poza tym, to właśnie z nim rozmawia Adventure Fredbear i jego zglitchowana wersja, a także jemu powierza zadanie uratowania wioski przed "zbugowanymi" animatronikami, czego wynikiem jest bycie główną postacią. Wygląd Adventure Freddy to animatronik wzorowany na niedźwiedziu lub konkretniej - Freddy'm z FNAF 1, w kolorze brązowym z fragmentami brzucha, uszu i pyska w kolorze beżowym. Ma on stopy z trzema dużymi palcami. Na brzuchu posiada czarną muszkę i guziki, które odróżniają go od jego klasycznego odpowiednika. Jego ręce mają po cztery palce. Posiada siedem zębów w górnej i dolnej szczęce. Na jego pysku widać lekkie zagłębienie przerwane przez nos. Ma także niebieskie oczy, a nad nimi niewielkie brwi. Pomiędzy jego owalnymi uszami jest cylinder. Dodatkowo Adventure Freddy trzyma w prawej ręce mikrofon z srebrną rączką i pierścieniem na czarnej gałce. Zdolności * Pizza Wheel - wiele trafień w wielu wrogów. * Mic Toss - zadaje niskie obrażenie u jednego, czasem dwóch wrogów. * Birthday - zwiększa siłę ataku, obronę i szybkość przyjaciołom na około 6-8 sekund. Porady * Pizza Wheel powinno się używać w starciu z kilkoma, a nie jednym wrogiem. * Adventure Freddy może ulepszać swoje umiejętności przez doświadczenie zdobyte po wygranej bitwie, ale wymaga to używania go w walce lub bugowaniu w grze. * Aby spotkać jak najmniej wrogów w drodze do jakiegoś punktu, Adventre Freddy powinien iść zdecydowanie do celu wędrówki, bez zawracania z drogi, aby np. coś zebrać, kupić coś, a jeżeli jest to możliwe - iść w jednym kierunku. * Mic Toss zadaje niewielkie obrażenia, lecz robi to bardzo szybko. Dobijaj nim wroga, gdy jest ogłuszony. * Pizza Wheel w połączeniu z chipem "Furry: Pizza Wheel" lub "Furry: Freddles" może zadać jeszcze więcej obrażeń w szybszym tempie. * Birthday używaj, kiedy masz silne postacie by jeszcze bardziej je wzmocnić lub przytrzymać przy życiu osłabione. * Kiedy idziesz Adventure Freddy'm przez różne tereny, możesz napotkać bossów, których nie widać na mapie. Staraj się zapamiętać, gdzie się znajdują. Ciekawostki * Posiada najwięcej odpowiedników: Toy, Phantom, Withered, Shadow, Golden, Nightmare, Papierowy Freddy, Fredbear i ewentualnie Endo 01 i 02(bo posiada takie endoszkielety w określonych formach) oraz dusza dziecka, którą miał prawie każdy animatronik. * Podczas walki można zobaczyć, że jego oczy mimo ruchu postaci stoją w miejscu. * Tak samo jak w przypadku KAŻDEJ CZĘŚCI FNaF'a, jeśli naciśniemy na nos Freddy'ego, to wyda ten sam dźwięk. Może to nawet czasem wyłączyć muzykę. To działa tylko na początku gry, w menu. |-|Ankiety= Artykuł Jak oceniasz artykuł ,,Adventure Freddy"? Pozytywnie Negatywnie Pod jednym względem mam dobre zdanie, pod innym złe Adventure Freddy Lubisz Adventure Freddy'ego? Tak Nie We FNaF World tak, w Five Nights at Freddy's nie W Five Nights at Freddy's tak, we FNaF World nie |-|Galeria= Adventure Freddy icon.png|Twarz Adventure Freddy'ego Fazbear.gif|Adventure Freddy podczas walki WHATTHE-.gif|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica w trailerze FNaF World Freddy Attack.gif|Atakujący Adventure Freddy Freddy load.png|Adventure Freddy na ekranie ładowania gry Freddy Kolumb.png|Adventure Freddy w minigrze "Fishing Hole". en:Adventure Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Postacie które mamy w drużynie od początku Kategoria:Oryginalne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Z oryginalnej czwórki Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Maszyny Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Update 1 Kategoria:Trzymające Mikrofon Kategoria:Występujące w Minigrze Kategoria:Postacie fredziak